User talk:Arvee100smart
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Hello Arvee100smart and welcome to ! Thank you for your edit to the ElfGreen page. If you are confused what to do next, here are some help to aid you: * Not yet sure about your second step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! If you're having any problems, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 10:15, March 6, 2013 Guild Hi! I see you handled your sig. Great! But that isn't what I wanted to say now. I've added Gruvia to the list of Jobs in The Imaginators, because it is pretty much messed up. Mind taking it or do you want to start with something easier? :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:34,3/8/2013 Okay, just choose one fanon pair you feel like you can and you'd like to do, tell me, I'll add it to the list. ;) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:44,3/8/2013 No problem, I just thought you'd like to start with something easier. Good luck on it, it's yours! ;) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:45,3/8/2013 No problem, that's what I'm here for. :) And yes, just put Taken instead of Free. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:49,3/8/2013 Arvee Appleplum > My signature Is it good It is, right. Not better than yours,though Lol Bye bye Appleplum > 04:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Arvee~chan. If you are on, please be available on the FTC chat. I am waiting. -- Appleplum > 05:39, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Lets Talk Arvee-chan, lets chat -- Appleplum > 12:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for lagging off yesterday, Arvee-chan. Hope you dont mind. Sorry. -- Appleplum > 05:59, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Summary I've seen that u r doing a lot of edits and i really appreciate it.So i'll just like to have a summary of ur edits so that i come to know of ur edit quality.IF possible cum to chat now 07:16,3/10/2013 07:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Wish me best of luck Hi Arvee-chan. My Finals are starting from today and I will be heading to school for now. Give me lots of good wishes. lol. I will be available in the evening. No........wait.......ummmm.......ya! I will be available after nearly 9 or 10 hours. It will be evening here by then. Cya. bye bye. Appleplum > 01:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Screenshors What animes? 06:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the SnapShot Guild! Welcome to the SnapShot Guild, Arvee! Your images are fine, but kindly take the subs off and your test results are 1.5/3 (Pasang awa...:P). I hope you do jobs well. Just contact me if you need any help. 08:48, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot Thankyou X 10000000000000, Arvee-chan. Thanks to your wishes, my exam went great. I am so very happy. And best of luck to you as well. Appleplum > 03:57, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Good Bye Be back soon. I will be waiting Appleplum > 10:40, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Jewel Hi! Yeah, I mistyped it, I was in a hurry. Apologies, Sadako already corrected it. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 09:31,3/17/2013 Shame on you You job is not yet done, as it is said "Images are suppose to be HIGH QUALITY!!" and all the images you are uploading lack quality. So, fix them right this instant!! 12:09, March 18, 2013 (UTC) You were not saying anything, so I thought that I should reply. I just completed Mysterza. :D Reply soon Re: It's your decision Hello. Well, it's "only" 6,000 , because it's an Edolas pair, which means they only appeared in one arc and there's not much to write about them. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:03,3/19/2013 Arvee-chan, are you taking few days off? I mean...I haven't noticed you from few days. If you need any help, just tell me. I wish to talk to you soon. ^_^ Good then. See you soon enough. If you need any ideas, ask me. XDD IMG Jobs Hi Arvee! First of all, glad to have you back! :) Second, I've checked both of your jobs, Edo Gruvia and Kinabra, too. You did a great work on Edo Gruvia, you'll surely get the jewels, good job! On Kinabra, you also did a good job, however the Relationship basically remained unexpanded, because most of it was already written in the History section. If you expand it, too, it will be completed. Good luck! ;) Oh, and also, you don't have to write to me everytime you complete a job, just mark it as "Completed" on the guild's page. Thanks! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 12:03,3/24/2013 Arvee-chan, come over on the FT chat. I want to talk, since we have not talked from several days. ^_^ Psst Hoy! inubos mo ung mga job. Haha Sadako • Talk! 23:57,3/25/2013 Bruho ka! Sadako • Talk! 03:44,3/26/2013 Haha! Maabutan ko din yan Sadako • Talk! 04:13,3/26/2013 Sira! talagang isampal ba nmn sakin! Haha!!! Sadako • Talk! 04:46,3/26/2013 UCT job Hi Arvee~ Please remember to complete your Gray vs. Lyon job in UCT before April. It needs to be fixed with more expansion and rewording. After this, your training is completed and you will get your member badge and jewels. XD P/S: I understand that you may be busy with other guilds' jobs, but remember to do this as well. -- Sorry Arvee-chan. And I would also like to remind you that you need to finish the job on UTC fast. I really want to see you in the team. XD See you in the FTC chat then. lol Also, I modified my Signature. Is it better? ^_^ I have to do some more modifications, though. 05:01, March 26, 2013(UTC) News Hello, ! For all the SSG Mages. There will be a given test for you sometime in April. So be prepared for it. You only have until the end of the month to finish this test. Criteria: :The quality of the image (HQ is most appropriate) 70% :Cleanliness of the image (Has to be clear, no smudges nor blurriness) 15% :Name placement (Has to be written on a specific name that describes the photo) 15% Those are all that is needed. Good luck, with your preparation, my student. 12:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) UCT Hi Arvee.... I'm afraid that you'll need to undergo my training for another month, since your job on Gray vs. Lyon is still lack on info, especially on the Synopsis section. Try to find more info about the events. P/s: Sorry for not informing earlier about this. And I believe you'll be a great member next month or earlier. ^^ -- IMG Notice Hi Arvee! First things first, sorry for this worrying header. There's nothing bad, in fact, I have some pretty good news for you! You became the Mage of the Month in The Imaginators!! 'Congratulations! You'll soon get your deserved MotM badge. The "competition" was a little tight, though, with Sadako and Apple was only 1,000 behind you. Still, congratulations again, keep up your awesome work! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi]] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 15:37,4/3/2013 Haha 1000 jewels lang lamang mo sakin haha, joke. Sadako • Talk! 02:44,4/18/2013 Re: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSU-SENSEI Hi Arvee! Thank you too sooo much!!! There's no need of pictures to tell a feeling. Thank you again, you are awesome!! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:05,4/5/2013 Happy Bithday I am sorry Arvee-chan. I didn't see it. Happy birthday. Have a nice year and I hope you become an awesome guy. Forgive me. Sorry. I wish you a nice day again. Enjoy your best day. Another notice from T.I.G Hiya Arvee! So, I have another notice for you. Due to having a "clash" in the terms of jobs with the Update Complete! Team, I've speaken with Laven and we decided, that the guild will now only maintain fanon articles. The canon and semi-canon ones will be the team's. I'm writing to you because you have Kinabra taken, which is a canon pair. I won't take it from you, but please complete it as soon as you can. Thank you! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:13,4/6/2013 Miss you Hey Arvee....Idk if you are reading this message or not. I know you are on vacation and you aren't online much....more like, you are not online at all. But I saw you on Skype earlier today. Sorry...I was sleeping at that time. I really miss you Arvee. And I hope that you come back soon. And also.......enjoy your vacations to the best! I want to spam your talkpage...but I guess I will wait for your reply first ^ ^" 12:25, May 4, 2013 Hahahahahaha :P I wasn't really planning to :P Finally *sobs* I got to chat with you. Hope we chat again soon. Waiting for your return. 12:48, May 5, 2013 Found it Sorry for taking soo long -_- I lagged again. And here you go Template:ImaginatorsMembers I guess you were making a mistake while searching for it :P And I think you should remove the inactivity status from the guilds now that you are back :D You are always welcome :D Welcome back! Hi Arvee, welcome back!! I saw you on Chat earlier, but when it was too late when I noticed, I had to go, so I just logged out. XD Anyway... welcome back again, glad to have you on board! ;) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:44,5/18/2013 The favor...den...den...DEN!!!!! Well I got all the possible links so.... Here are the links: this, this, this (The images that are Edo-Jerza related) and this (Edo Jerza related aswell). As a prize after this favor. I'll give you +Plus 3000 Jewels. Thanks in advance. 09:42, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Kindly answer you message in facebook. 10:27, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! You have been awarded MAGE OF THE MONTH OF APRIL AND MAY!!! Thank you for your hard work! (Im kinda too lazy to make the badge right now...) 02:44, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ RV!!!!! You know why I am angry, don't you? ಠ_ಠ I am sick, have flu, and you aren't even here to serve me ಠ_ಠ Come and chat with me soon ಠ_ಠ PS: I really miss you (_ _ ) Sorry for the spam, but if you don't come to Skype soon, then I will spam really badly >:D Elow~! Active or inactive, we are all gathered here for one common purpose and that is to show our love and support for the anime and its pairings. So you being inactive doesn't matter to me. We can still be friends. But I'm not going to let you steal my badges. It's my precious... I don't know what else to say so I leave you with this. (」・ω・)」うー！(／・ω・)／にゃー！！(」・ω・)」うー！(／・ω・)／にゃー！！(」・ω・)」うー！(／・ω・)／にゃー！！ ﾃﾃﾃﾛﾃﾝ♪ ＼(・ω・)／Let'sにゃー！ 20:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes, we're friends. :) And your signature is also nice. By the way, it's from the opening song of the anime, Haiyore! Nyaruko-san. It means: (」・ω・)」Ooh! (／・ω・)／Nya! (」・ω・)」Ooh! (／・ω・)／Nya! (」・ω・)」Ooh! (／・ω・)／Nya! ＼(・ω・)／ Let's Nya! It doesn't make sense but I find it cute. 10:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Thingy Lemme see if you have the things for the thing. Sorry, Im quite tired. Can you ask my lil' dear apprentice, if you can be it, since, it's fine with me, but my assistant needs to do something to (as my assistant). I have school, MTAP, tutor and club to attend so, my apprentice will be much more online. She's be the one who's gonna take over in the meantime. [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 13:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Appy (~._.)~ Hello there cute little Arvee-chan. First thing...if you don't come to skype soon, then I will fry you alive ^___________^ Second thing, rest assured. I will try to make the best S-class from I can ;) I will try to make it impressive *^* Third thing, didn't you say that you are leaving wikia? O_o -- 12:22,7/12/2013 12:22, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I am soooooooooooooooooooooo happy to hear that. *grabs RV and hugs him very tight* Care coming to my country sweetie? ;) Oops...I forgot to tell you that I am done, Lol. Check out the Guild's talk page ;) Awesome? (●´ω｀●)ゞ Hmmm... Since I started adding references to the pages, I've been rereading the manga and re-watching the anime for any moments of the different pairs and rivals. If it's from the manga, simply search for a clean scan over the internet, download the image, and remove unnecessary scenes and text from it. For scenes from the anime, you can search for it by typing from what episode it's from while adding the character's name in the search engine. Your keywords are: "screenshot" and "screen caps." Die hard fans actually upload the best-quality images of their favorite pairings, so keep an eye out for them. They also tend to make gifs while they're at it. If you can't find it from simply searching, desperate times call for desperate measures. You have to find a website that does not insert their logo in the video. So when you do find that specific website, the subtitles are the ones destroying the scene. In these times, you either have to have quick reflects to print screen the scene just before it changes or just watch the anime in dub with, again, no logo of the website. After print screening the scene, simply paste in paint and cut of all unnecessary images from the desired image. But it can all be avoided if you just download the anime in high-quality, click "no subtitles" in the options, and click "take snapshot". This automatically saves the image and places it in a folder. ' ''Note: ' I recently learned that for compressing photographic images without degrading image quality, png is the best option compared to jpg. I think that is all I know on how to get my images. I hope this helps you in impressing Dynasty.（＾ω＾） 10:53, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Natsu-sensei >:3 Hi Arvee, long time no see! :3 I'm...still...alive...! In fact, I pretty much lost interest in Fairy Tail quite a while ago and let the my gamer-self take control and I abandoned the wikis as well... which wasn't the best move I could have done. However! My love for animes and FT has been succesfully resurrected! I'm making a comeback really soon. So stay tuned! =D How's the wiki has been progressing, btw? Your loving Guild Master and fellow editor, Natsumi [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!]] 11:13,7/15/2013 Yep, you did a magnificent job this month (or months... .-.), with having 8000 Jewels! Your only competitor is Apple, with even more, 14000! We'll talk about it more in the chat. :D [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'''Natsumi]] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 11:13,7/15/2013 Re: :( Well, we still discussed a thing or two, then Laven left and shortly after it we ended the discussion and logged off. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 11:26,7/16/2013 Awww No worries sweetie. I will do it right away ^ ^ Btw, *whispers* I am working on a request board for Snapshot Guild and I will show it to Dynasty soon. Shhh....don't tell anybody. *looks around* After that, I will make one for the UCT and Imaginators. Idk if I will do a good job at it or not ._. -- 12:16,7/16/2013 12:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :I can hear you, Apply. >:3 [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 11:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I still forgot the header's name... Team could be nice, but doesn't a team have to be a part of a Guild, if yes, which specific guild. And about the names..... I was thinking something like G-Repairs Team (something like that) (And G means grammar which is related to spelling). [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 11:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Hello Arvee, I am her to congratulate you that you are now a... S-CLASS MAGE OF THE SNAPSHOT GUILD!!! I wish for your activeness and hard work. Good luck! [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 11:43, July 17, 2013 (UTC) FTCWiki FB page! To promote FTC wiki, so I did a FTC wiki facebook page , so I hope you help out! FairyTailCouplesWiki [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 12:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Ohayo. Thanks for that praising you did >///< I am glad that you think of me as someone good >//< I didn't reply there because it wasn't a discussion :D Thanks again honey. By the way, how is your work going with your wiki. -- 03:19,7/28/2013 03:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) wait a minute. Adoption request for which wiki? -- 03:39,7/28/2013 03:39, July 28, 2013 (UTC) So what you mean is...you don't edit on the wiki you created anymore and are going to adopt the old wiki? -- 03:46,7/28/2013 I read that message on your talk page on your wiki. I already told ya ;) Well...Best Of Luck me best friend and butler. Hope you do your best. And as I always say, If you need help with codes, feel free to ask me. -- 04:01,7/28/2013 Sumimasen Gomen Arvee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I did that so you can praise me too in my adoption resuest <---- Sorry for forgetting about that. Go and check it now. Gomen (_ _ ) *sinks in the corner* -- 10:17,8/6/2013 The team ... Hi Arvee, I wanted to say something about your team. Though the idea is good, actually very good but it may not be needed in a wiki like ours. We don't have any active user here except Cinnamon ergo we don't have any articles which will need a grammar check. There may be previously created articles but a whole team to check the grammar is not needed. Also a team needs members which is something our wiki is lacking quite a bit but i'm not saying you should do anything to revert this brilliant idea but use it another time. When our wiki (Hopefully) will be full of active users and admins then this idea will be quite needed. Anyway, best of luck.-- Fairy tailmage; 11:47, August 31, 2013 (UTC) About the Team Hello. Sorry I wasn't able to reply sooner, I had a school retreat last week. I'll apply as soon as I can. Hopefully other can join too. ┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ) *puts back table flipped* 07:41, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm working on it. φ(・ω・｀ ) Sorry I haven't applied. I was busy with school. I'm required to register my business so I've been going to different government offices. (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzz By the time I get home, I immediately go to sleep with little edits. I'll message you as soon as I applied. 10:43, September 6, 2013 (UTC) o(〃＾▽＾〃)o I'm done applying for your team. It took awhile but it's finally finished. Hope to receive a reply from you soon. Oh! I forgot to say in my previous message, thanks for the compliment on the avi. When I saw it, I immediately fell in love with it. 12:41, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Double Quest Hello Team Leader~! I wanted to start doing quest but I noticed that you wrote Baccana twice. Since I have no power to edit that, I'm just going to leave that to you. :) 14:48, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Profile Pictures and Spamming There's no need to worry about spamming messages on my talk page. It is very much appreciated. It shows that there still someone beside me and the numerous anonymous wiki users are still interested in this site. So on the topic of the new profile pictures, if you feel like changing it, then go ahead. Some of the pairs and rivals do need an update after the seven year time skip and also the new development in the manga. So for Gruvia, I like the third option, the one were they are holding hands after defeating Lyon and Chelia. It shows how much they develop in their teamwork. For Cappy, Hmmm... The original one already shows how much Happy cares for Carla and how Carla actually acknowledges Happy but if you want to choose the badass picture then it is fine with me. (─‿‿─) 12:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC) NaLu Profile Picture Thank you for the compliment. I will continue to do my best for the team. Yes you have more Jewels than me.... ╥﹏╥ But that won't stop me from trying harder! (・｀ω´・) I even added more pairings in the wiki. For the NaLu profile picture, the second one... I'm not a fan of it. It's more for fanservice than actual romantic development between the two. The third and the last one are the best ones. 12:11, October 13, 2013 (UTC) hello - look at the gruvia wiki history and you will see that I am a MAIN editor of that page. I wrote almost all of the GMG, OVAs 4, 5, 6, AND the movie. I also wrote the majority of the "relationship" section. in my opinion, while the holding hands in gloria is the best gruvia moment, a manga panel looks plain and boring as a main image. I really think we should keep the tenrou island picture (anime) until the holding hands scene is animated. then i vote for a "change" think about it. - Darkhope No worries xD sorry for changing it back without asking It's probably just me being picky. I just prefer anime pictures of canon scenes because it looks better. Them holding hands is the best option, so if we must have the picture post time then I do vote that one (the current) However once that's is animated, we should change the manga panel to the anime version. ;) Added Work... Hey Arvee. Since I can't do this on my own, can you help with this? A while back, Appleplum asked for my help in adding references to the articles. It helps not only as proof that such a scene happened but also for fans who wants to read from where that scene came from. We add references for the relationship, synopsis, trivia, and if ever there is, the children option. Please reply if ever you can. 13:11, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Yey! Another person to help add references to the wiki. But you should focus studies, just don't forget this wiki. 15:35, October 21, 2013 (UTC) STFU Fine I will. Bitch